Moonshard Evergreen
Character page for Moonshard. Basic Information Name: Moonshard "Cladishi" Evergreen. Age: 20 Origin Race: Anjeal. Height: 5'8 Weight: 53kg. Theme Tune: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gaMKbv-xHU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_SR7zeBub4&feature=related Weaponry ﻿Anjeal weaponry is the apex of their technology. Made as a perfect blend of magic and technology, every guardian is made a weapon that is coded to themselves. Each weapon is housed inside a dimensional pocket, accessible by magic. Melee : Looking as if it had been made out of crystal, Moonshard rapier was a family heirloom from her mother. Her mother had been a guardian such as her and so she found it the most precious item with her. Crystalline in appearance, the blade had been sharpened and strengthened with magic into a unbreakable force able to cut through flesh and bone. : The hilt of her rapier looked like someone had randomly made circular like projections around the grip. overall it looks more like a work of art then a weapon but its fluid movement made it deadly. Ranged : At her coming of age as a guardian, Moonshard had chosen a bow as her weapon of choice. However upon her arrival at Nexus it is beyond her current grasp. : Following her own flair for design she melded the bow to her liking, one single part in the middle so she could notch and fire her arrows. Above and below where what one would think strings would be tied, split into four different lengths that gave her bow a strange X like appearance. : Anjeal bows usually relied on magic to be fired, the wielder creating the 'arrow' in her hand as she drew back alignment band before releasing it and sending the magically created arrow flying. Magic : Currently cut off from her original magic which had given her a place in the guardians, that being of opening portals to different areas of her world. Moonshard has no magic per se but can feel the magic just out of her reach when in the defense of a child. : This being said, guardians used magic angelic wings for fighting and flight. The last time her wings were seen they had been badly broken and damaged, shattering and have not returned despite her calls. Description The streak of what looks to be hot white silver would usually be the first anyone would notice of her, that being her hair. Moonshard's hair was a startling pure silver that held within its confines an emitting light that could and usually does intensify whenever her emotional state shifts drastically or when she calls upon the magic within her. Following the length of her hair one would come to the second of the most startling features; Her eyes. With the same brilliant glow her eyes matched her hair in a significantly lighter intensity. Behind the glow it was fairly easy to see that her eyes were turquoise as the glow seemed to compound on its colour, only showing their brilliance even more so. Her eyes hard ever showed anything but a kind gaze in normal circumstances. Drawing away from her eyes and her hair, one is able to see that her build was not what one would expect. She held herself with a quiet air of confidence and kindness, at lest with as much confidence and kindness as one can expect what a creature that looked like a Snow leopard. If one dared to look carefully enough at her they would notice three last striking features. The first being the slight glow that emanate from her, covering her body in an aura like appearance that shifted and shimmered attached always to her emotional state, dimming in sadness and intensifying in anger or happiness. The second was her build, despite being a feline her build look very delicate. It appeared as if someone had taken crystal, molded it very carefully into the most delicate shape before breathing it to life. This was the only visible physical trait she had from her origin race: the "Anjeals." Her most unnoticed trait was mostly hiding under the robe like clothing she wore. That being her fur pattern. While she looked like a snow leopardess, just over her shoulders her spots seemed to swirl together into stripes that round down the length of her body till they met her hips. Upon meeting her hips the stripes shatter like glass back out into spots once more down her legs. Many would usually find Moonshard in clothing as close as she could get to her old Guardian attire. A simple jacket like covering in an hourglass type shape over her shoulders and down to her hips. Clearly visible underneath was a white material that traveled down to her hips before tapering to a point near her knees, a simple flowing dress like skirt fell the rest of the way. Personality ﻿The air she usually portrayed was very correct. Being set in her morals Moonshard does her best to stand up to the duties she had been given as a guardian. Alot of the time she is fairly calm and collected, preferring to be observant. However she is driven by her heart rather then her mind which gets her into all sorts of troubles. This leaves her with an eternal kindness that cannot be ebbed away. Upon being a guardian, children are her greatest weakness she cares very deeply for them and will do anything to protect a child, even if it should mean her life. The recent loss of the children she had been guarding weighs heavy on her mind, finding it herself t blame for what happened despite hearing that there would have been nothing she could do. On the flip-side however she can be quite quick to anger should someone rub her the wrong way or step on her morals. She is not one to keep her opinions bottled, instead she will let you know exactly what she thinks of you. Abilities and Knowledge ﻿ Wings : Brilliant, white, glowing feathery wings. Surprisingly made entirely of magic which was an inherit trait of her origin race, it was the only thing to have any similarity to anything of her current form. Due to this fact her bones are fairly light, leaving them more delicate then others might be. Upon her arrival she damaged her wings from an accident involving a portal, leaving them out of her reach. Guardianship Training : From a young age all Anjeals display certain talents in magic. The guardianship being those who are tasked with the protection of the many portals that could be opened on her planet. Guardians themselves could open portals at a whim, usually tasked with looking after groups of children and teaching them the knowledge they need to know that is not role specific. This included: * Knowledge of History about her world. * Wilderness survival. (how to make a campfire, how to catch food, etc.) * Survival without magic. (Self-defense, navigation, etc.) * Basic medical knowledge. (Anjeal anatomy, makeshift bandages.) Mythology : Having been a very curious child, Moonshard found herself study alot of her worlds mythology. One such myth was of the origins of her home-city and that it used to be on a more primitive world. The name of such world had been lost in the cataclysm that resulted in their leaving. Weaponry skills : Spending part of her training with the weapons master, she has an extensive knowledge of her rapier and it limits. Having a choice in how she trained alot of her unarmed fighting style was defensive, preferring to duck and weave with agility and grace than to attack and hurt. Her archery was about average for herself when on the ground, mainly excelling in aerial archery. Ambitions Backstory Category:Player Characters Category:Characters